


Assuage

by WickedFollower



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Blood and Gore, Family Bonding, Fighting, Injury, Light At the End Of the Tunnel, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Swearing, Violence, slow healing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2020-08-14 06:23:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedFollower/pseuds/WickedFollower
Summary: Sometimes the only way to heal a wound is to reopen it.ON HIATUS WHILE I WORK OUT MY OWN ISSUES





	1. What He's Good At

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this as a way to work through some of my own shit. I hope you find some enjoyment form this.

Sans couldn’t believe this. How degrading. He paced in his living room, having come home after the queen had her last meeting with the local human government about monsters. He growled loudly as he stopped by the couch, those self righteous, arrogant, self important, half baked, dunce humans. He hates every last one of them. The worst part was that he couldn’t believe his queen had agreed! He had almost lost his tongue in astonishment, but held fast in fear of her punishment.

He sat on the couch, head in his hands. He was glad Papyrus was out with Alphys and Undyne, he didn’t know if he'd be able to deal with his brother right now. He had a lot on his mind, how is he going to keep the monster community in order once the news dropped? How was he going to keep the monsters seeing the therapists? He’d have to keep an additional record of all meetings and all monsters and their therapists. He’d have to dedicate at least two to three guards too calling and delivering punishments to those who disobey the order. He felt a headache coming on, his left eye socket pounding. 

He sighed, getting up and walking over to the kitchen. He opened the cabinet above the sink bringing out the almost empty bottle. He’d have to make a trip to see his only friend, if that crazy fire could be considered that. He poured a small glass.

He walked up the stairs, bottle still firmly in his grasp. He looked over the staircase banister. This house was nothing compared to the one underground. But he was glad for it, it was the first house he was able to buy once monsters were allowed to. It needed major fixing, but Sans had pulled it together. It had everything Sans could want, large spaces, nice bedrooms, and even a basement. It was everything he’d wanted underground, but not quite what he needed. It wasn’t quite a home yet.   
  
After having to raise Papyrus Sans knew he’d fail at some things. Like protecting the one thing in this world that needed him to. But now that they were on the surface he wanted his baby brother to experience those things he never got underground. Sans wanted Papyrus to have a normal home life. He was still young, barely an adult by monster means. So Sans made sure he’d get that here, in this house. Free of dust and memories of fear and despair. 

He opened the door to his sanctuary, his office. It was his safe space, nothing happened here that he didn’t want. It was a smallish room, just enough room for a desk and bookshelf. He’d decorated sparsely, a few photos on the walls, his medals given to him by the queen. But the true beauty of the room was the ceiling. Of course if you looked at it during the day you might call him crazy, but it's when the lights were gone. Some nights he’d just sit in his chair and stare at the ceiling. He’d taken some of the games from Waterfall before leaving. He’d taken them and placed them on the ceiling, it calmed him. Their soft glowing allowed him something to lose himself in, they didn’t ask for anything and he had nothing to give. 

~~

A few hours had past, Sans steadily working on the list of monsters who’d come to the surface. It was a moderate list so far. He could hear someone open the front door, body on edge as he listened intently. Then he heard the muffled voice of his brother, tensions slowly leaving his bones. Soft stomping could be heard coming up the stairs. Sans never understood why Papyrus was so heavy footed.    
  
Papyrus cracked the door open, “Yo bro, how was work?” Sans waved him in, not liking when someone just hung in open doorways, “It was eventful at the least. Come in, i have something to speak with you about.” Papyrus ambled his way in, plopping himself down in the chair across from Sans, “Whats up bro? Something wrong?” Sans only looked at him, Papyrus was a smart monster. If that mess of wires and random metal parts he calls a room shows. He’d understand, “Nothing is more wrong than normal. But there will be some changes.” Sans leaned back in his seat, looking to the empty glass on his desk and the bottle in the bin hidden from view.   
  
“Papyrus, the humans will fully integrate monsters. But, they want us to seek help for what they are calling a ‘traumatic past’. Unfortunately, seeing as how there are not that many monsters in the position to give such help, we will be seeing a human for it.” He looked at Papyrus, hoping this was making sense. Sometimes the younger just couldn’t wrap his mind around concepts, it took some time and a lot of different explanations. “So what kind of humans are these? Like, what do we do with them?”   
  
Sans smile, he was trying to fully understand. “They are called therapists, they help us understand and cope with issues of the mind.” Sans handed some papers to him, Sans had the forethought to print a few things off about therapy for him. While Papyrus read over the papers he spoke, “Since this will be a law, I’m in charge of making sure it’s followed. For the next few weeks I will be working late to make sure every monster follows the law. I will send you the info about our therapist.” Papyrus nodded, but Sans could see the small slump of his shoulders. Sans knew that Papyrus had been wanting to spend more time together, but he also knew that work was important. So Papyrus said nothing about it. Sans pretends not to feel like shit for it.

Sans could hear his father's words in his head,  _ “This is why you will always be second best Sans.” _ He sighed, even after all these years Sans cannot be rid of that demented bastard. Perhaps this is his punishment, all those years of cruelty to his own kind must have some price. 

_ “Stop your murmuring! Be a man! Get up, we are not finished.” Snow, that's all he could feel. Cold snow against his bones. His body hurt, his bones rattled. He got up, arms shaking. He looked to the man across from him, bones floated in front of him. Sans could feel something warm smear on his face, looking at his hands they were red. “Sans! I will not say it again! Get up!” Something hit him, he screamed. Body reacting by itself, going limp. “Tsk. Pathetic.” Footsteps grew and faded just as fast. His eyes gutted out, his head was throbbing.  _ Sans startled awake from the memory, his head whipping around to make sure he was alone. He felt the phantom pain radiate from his nose ridge, the almost invisible crack making itself known. Sans sighed looking at a clock on his wall. It was late. Late enough for his friend to be open.   
  
Sans stood, might as well visit his good friend. Papyrus would be in bed already, so he needn’t worry about his brothers safety. He quickly changed into some plain clothing, not wanting everyone to know he was going there. Then he silently ported across town, stepping out of the alleyway next to the sleazy bar. He moved to the door, the door man opening it as soon as he saw him. He gave the large bear a nod. The smell of smoke and liquor filled his skull. Someone yelled, “Ah, if it isn’t our most beloved Captain! To what due we owe the honor?” Sans took his seat at the bar, “Good evening to you as well, now I believe you know why I’m here.” He took a look around the room, these were good monsters. People he’d vaguely mention being something he looked forward to if you gave him enough to drink. “I believe I’m here to drink? And everyone here needs one as well.” 

  
A cheer broke through the bar, monsters raising their drinks to him. These were his people, monsters who knew how to keep their own. If he was good for anything, it was this. Drinking and paying for drinks. Everyone here knew that, and everyone here feared what he could do outside this building. It was a mutual thing, he gave them liquor they gave him a place to drink freely. He heard his father's voice again,  _ “This is all you’ll be good for Sans. Being everyone else's bitch, get used to it.”  _ Yeah, this is what he’s good at. 


	2. Somebody Got In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn't have time for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, irl got in the way but hopefully I can get this back on track!!

Sans rubbed his forehead, skull pulsating from the sheer amount of emails he has received today. It has been about two weeks since the news hit the general public, monsters were of course upset. It seemed his assumption about the general monster public was going to hate this new law. But Sans knew it was out of fear of talking about horrors many of them faced underground. Many monsters refused to go until a guard showed up and escorted them there, many trying to fight their way out of going. 

In that time Sans had found a therapist for him and Papyrus, but he has been unable to see them since the law was set. He was constantly working on calling therapists and contacting monsters about their visits. But he made sure Papyrus always went to his. He wouldn’t dare try and keep Papyrus from getting whatever help the humans said going would offer. But truth be told, Sans saw no reason for him to go. There was nothing he needed help with, he was a well adjusted monster. He had a job, he had a house, he did everything he had to do to be legal. He didn’t need help. He was fine the way he was, is. 

He looked over the emails again, taking down the names of those who didn’t go. He’d send out a few guards in a moment. But right now he needed to get everything organized, his phone rang. He let it ring once more before picking up. “Office of General Serif, what is it you need?” A soft voice came through, “Yes hello! I’m calling from Dr. Lucio’s office. You missed your appointment this afternoon and I was wondering if you would like to reschedule it for later today?” Sans frowned, of course. His appointment, he didn’t want to go. “ No, I am sorry for the missed appointment, but go ahead and set up the next appointment.” He gave his info to the person and hung up. He didn’t need a therapist. He was fine.

~~

Sans was not fine, someone is in the house. But he doesn't understand how they got in. He stood right behind his door, bone in hand. He was trying to listen. With skill he didn't want to talk about he opened his door. Quietly making his way into the small hallway where his and his brothers room was located. He strained his hearing, he knew someone was in the house. He woke up feeling it.

He looked down into the living room, it was dark. He jumped from the second floor, landing quietly. He kept his eye lights dim, not wanting to be seen just yet. He checked every room, not seeing anyone. Not finding anything missing. Maybe they already got out again. He checks all the windows and doors. All locked. He frowned. He knew someone was in the house. He went back upstairs, Papyrus was standing in his doorway. 

"Good morning bro, your up earlier than usual." Sans nodded, still feeling eyes watching him from somewhere. He just went back to his room, sleep the last thing he was thinking of. He pulled up a website on his phone. It was for home security, he quickly looked for the best home camera system buying it right then. It should be here by the weekend, Papyrus would install it while Sans made sure it connects to his phone. If anyone else comes into the house Sans can quickly locate and apprehend them.

He got on his bed. Body stiff and still as he laid awake, mind racing with how they got in and out without Sans seeing or hearing them. Or why they even were they to begin with. He watched the small gems on his ceiling gently pulse with light, his bones slowly relaxing.

Soon his alarm was going off, he sat up getting his things together for the day. He got his duffle bag and the garment bag that held his uniform. His usual morning workout will help him get into a good mindset for work. He had meetings all day today with the ambassador with foreign countries about monsters traveling and possibly gained citizenship wherever they may want to go.

As he walked down the stairs he felt heavy, like ever step he took weighed a ton. He swore that each step thudded against the stairs. He quickly passed through the living room, and by the kitchen, he saw Papyrus looming over a coffee mug. His brother most likely stayed up all night, doing stars know what. He went to the garage door to his car, normally he hated taking it. The vibrations from it reminded him of the core, he’d rather walk but he didn’t think today was a good time. He never found that intruder last night. 

For all he knew they were lurking around the house, waiting for him. He made sure to pause in front of the house before pulling away. He didn’t see any sign of any living being being there. His mind didn’t stray far from last night. Who had gotten in, why had they invaded his home, and how. He was annoyed at not finding them. He was angry that his security was that weak. 

~~

He was panting, he felt eyes on him in the gym. He scanned the room, there were only a few others there. No one was looking at him, but he knew someone was watching him. He felt his magic coiling in his joints. He went back to his work, he had no time to doddle. Being idle gets you killed. 

There was a noise, he heard it over the shower. He didn’t move, a bone forming in his hand. His body is tight, ready to defend of attack if needed. He would not be caught off guard, he had no time to die. He could not die, he had a job to do. He threw open the curtain, looking for the intruder. 

Once again there was no one there. He growled, “If you are playing a prank you are wasting your time and my patience. I am not in the mood for these games, if you have time to do this then you have time to go do your job. I will not say this again.” There was no reply, Sans’s frown deepened. Today was going to be a long day indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and kudos if you enjoyed it!!
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
